Bath Time (Not!)
by DominateWolf
Summary: Blake is tasked with taking care of her and Yang's daughter while Yang is away. Blake loves her daughter but can't figure out why her child hates Bath Time. One-Shot.


**A/N: This is a one shot based off the Cover Picture for this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is just for fun!**

**Bath Time (Not!)**

Blake groaned she felt a small, warm body climb into her bed. Trying hard for just a few more minutes of sleep she sighed as her attempt was in vain. A small chubby finger poked her in the cheek Opening one eye Blake was greeted to the sight of her small three year old daughter smiling at her "Wake up, Mamma! Breakfawst time!" her daughter, Akarui Ha Xiao Long, still had trouble with pronouncing longer words. She was still well spoken for a three year old child, but with Blake taking take of her most of the time while Yang was at work it was no surprise that Akarui loved to learn. Blake slid out of bed to follow a very awake Akarui to the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast today?" Blake asked as she cover her mouth yawing. Akarui pushed a chair to the counter "Waffles!" the three year old shrieked. Blake's ears flattened on top her head. "Akarui inside voice please' you just hurt Mamma's ears." Akarui looked up at her mother "Sorry Mamma. I forgot." Blake sighed "It is okay. Just remember what hurts my ears will most likely hurt yours as well." Akarui nodded in understanding. Blake smiled at her daughter; her precious child whom was one hundred percent hers and Yang's thanks to medical advancements. "Now come on let's make some waffles. Then we will have to get washed up to go get Mommy from the airport. Akarui looked up, a bright smile on her face "Mommy is gonna be home today?" she asked. Blake chuckled "Yes Mommy will be home today."

Blake walked over to the fridge getting out the items she needed to make waffles. The waffle iron sat out on the counter already. Akarui liked to eat waffles liked Nora ate pancakes. Blake's only complaint about feeding Akarui waffles was that her daughter was a master at becoming coved in her syrup no matter how much she was given. Blake knew that she was going to have to bathe the small child which would be a chore of its own. Akarui hated bath time with a passion neither Yang nor Blake could understand.

Blake left the table while Akarui was finishing eating to go get changed into a set of clothes she would not mind getting wet. She slipped into a pair of grey sweatpants and a red and white striped shirt. As stepped around the corner she saw Akarui setting her now empty plate next to the sink. Blake looked her daughter over. Akarui shared Yang's hair color and eyes. Akarui also shared Faunus traits with her mother. While Blake only had cat ears Akarui had both cat ears and a cat tail. Akarui had a mix of her mothers' temperaments. She loved stories and to learn; however she loved to play outside and learn to fight from Yang as well. Blake sighed as her fears were confirmed Akarui had gotten syrup allover herself and her nightgown. As Akarui turned to see her mother she let out a small shriek of surprise. Blake had already snatched Akarui before she had a chance to bolt and hide. "No Mamma I don't wants a bath!" Blake sighed as her daughter began to wiggle, fail, and attempt to struggle free of her mother's grasp. Blake had filled the upstairs tub farthest away from the kitchen as not to alert Akarui before picking Akarui up. The small three year old kept trying to break free of her mother's grasp for all she was worth. If it was one rule she remembered from what Yang had begun to teach her it was to never give up.

Blake entered the bathroom with Akarui still secure in her grasp. Blake closed and locked the door behind her. She knew as soon as she set Akarui down to undress her; she would try to bolt. Luckily Akarui was still too short to reach the lock on the bathroom door without a step stool. As Blake sat her daughter down her left hand pulled the large old t-shirt of Yang's turned night gown for Akarui off of her daughter. The child was now just in her underwear. As soon as her feet touched the ground Akarui made a break for the door. Blake wrapped her right arm around her daughter's belly "Oh no you don't. We have to wash this syrup off of you before we go pick up Mommy." Blake told her daughter. "Let go of me Mamma! I don't wanna take a bath!" Akarui began to wiggle as Blake tried to use one arm to keep her child in place while the other hand was trying to get the rest of Akarui's sleeping clothes off. Blake knew once her daughter was actually in the tub was when the real fight would begin. Blake finally managed to finish stripping her daughter before placing her in the tub. Akarui let out a howl "No Mamma!" Blake's ears once again flattened to her head. Taking a small cup Blake began to pour the warm water over her daughter's head. Akarui's small cat ears instantly flattened against her skull. Blake kept her left arm on her daughter. Her right hand squeezed a small amount of shampoo onto her daughter's head before placing the bottle down and scrubbing Akarui's hair. Once Blake was sure Akarui's hair was free of the sticky syrup she poured water over her child's head once more to rinse the suds off.

Thirty minutes later had a clean and dry Akarui dressed in small blue jeans and a black shirt with yellow lettering with the phrase "Mommy's girl" on the front. Blake was now dry and changed once more into a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt. Both mother and child had their ears free for all to see. Blake no longer cared who knew she was a Faunus. An hour later Yang was sweeping Akarui into her arms and giving Blake a chaste kiss. "I missed you. How was Akarui while I was gone?" Yang asked her wife. Blake chuckled "Let's just say you are in charge of all her baths while at home." Yang balked slightly before nodding "Okay sounds fair." Blake just smirked knowing that Yang would most likely make waffles once again come tomorrow morning. Blake laughed to herself at the knowledge that Yang would get to deal with the task of bathing Akarui.


End file.
